11 Miracles
by Kris Love
Summary: Jessie, Cassidy, and Melissa all have labor pains the same night. This leads to one very chaotic night. Not to mention Jessie has complications. Will the twins and Jessie be alright? Read to find out. RR


Miracles  
  
Chapter 1: Check Up Time  
The examining bed was so cold she jumped back up again. "He, he! Kind of cold isn't it, Jessie?" Doctor Wagner said smiling. Jessie smiled halfway as James and Dr. Wagner helped her back down.  
"Am I the first patient to have a sonogram this morning?" she inquired.  
"Yes," Dr. Wagner replied squeezing some gel out of the tube and onto Jessie's "tummy." James still felt queasy after eight months of this. Jessie smiled and watched as Dr. Wagner smeared the cream around. James ran out covering his mouth. "He'll never get over this will he?"  
"I doubt that; I really doubt that!" James then returned to the room still looking a bit queasy, but a bit more relaxed. Jessie held out her hand. James walked over and held it. "Honestly, James, I don't know about you some times." James blushed. Jessie then turned back to look at a giant screen.  
"There's your little girl," Dr. Wagner said. An image slowly began to take on a form. It was a little fuzzy, but as the little girl kicked around a little one could definitely tell that was supposed to be a "picture" of one of the twins.  
Then Dr. Wagner moved the mouse-like object to the other side of Jessie's "tummy." She looked over at James. "And there's your little boy," Jessie whispered. James tilted his head one way then the other. He couldn't figure out where the baby boy was on the screen. Then the little boy raised his hand, as if to wave to everyone. "Oh look," Jessie said, "he's waving." James smiled he could actually see it.  
After a while Dr. Wagner left to see another patient and reminded Jessie and James not to worry about when the babies were ready to be born. "I'll be there no matter what the time," Dr. Wagner said.  
As Jessie gathered her stuff up, she looked over at James who was reading the latest issue of a magazine called "Parenting." She smiled. "Why didn't you say anything?" Jessie asked. "You never say anything at these appointments."  
James stood up and escorted Jessie back to the elevators that would take them to the main lobby. "What am I supposed to say? I don't know what to say," he replied.  
"You could at least say hi to Dr. Wagner, or how cute the babies look."  
"How are fuzzy images supposed to look cute?" James inquired pushing the elevator button. Jessie laughed and hugged her husband.  
"You say the cutest things, James." The elevator doors opened and they came face to face with. "Hi, Butch! Hi, Cass!" Jessie said.  
"Oh, hi!" Cassidy said. "I forgot we had check ups the same day." Jessie nodded. "Well, see you later at home." The couples changed places.  
Butch and Cassidy walked down the hall to the same doctor's office that Jessie and James had just came from only they were going to see another obstetrician, Dr. Franklin.  
Cassidy signed herself in and then went to go sit down next to Butch. "Have you thought any more about names?" she asked. Butch smiled and held up a book. "1,001 Names for Babies of the 21st Century; intriguing," she said reading the title. Butch points to a name in the book. "Chloe? I don't like it, Butch! Sorry."  
"Cassandra?" a nurse called.  
"Come on, Butch," Cassidy said pulling Butch behind her. After a brief visit with the nurse, Dr. Franklin came in the room.  
"You're lucky, Cassidy," Dr. Franklin said as Butch helped Cassidy lay down on the examining bed.  
"Why's that?" Cassidy asked.  
"You're not the first one today." Cassidy smiles. Then Dr. Franklin proceeds to do what Dr. Wagner did with Jessie. Butch's eyes widen as he sees just how big Cassidy's "tummy" is without covering. Cassidy looks over at him and bursts out laughing. "Careful, Cassidy, I don't want to hurt you," Dr. Franklin warns.  
"I'm sorry; it's just the way Butch looks." After smearing cream around Cassidy's "tummy." Dr. Franklin looks over at Butch who is still bug-eyed.  
"Relax, Butch, there's only one in there." Butch relaxes. Cassidy extends her hand. Butch holds it as the two of them look on the big screen for their little bundle of joy.  
"There she is!" Cassidy exclaims as an object begins to take shape.  
"She?!" Butch croaks.  
"Cassidy prefers us to use 'she' in the neutral sense," Dr. Franklin says.  
"Oh, I so we still don't know?" Butch asks.  
"Oh, I know; Cassidy just doesn't want to know until after your child is born," Dr. Franklin replies. Finally the check up is complete and Dr. Franklin leaves.  
"Why don't you want to know the baby's gender?" Butch asks while Cassidy gathers her stuff up.  
"I love surprises, Butch."  
"Well, you didn't love our surprise honeymoon change." They walk towards the elevator.  
"I know; that's because I had my heart set on Hawaii!"  
"I'm sorry, Cass, but you know ever since."  
"I know! I know!" They climb into the elevator and ascend to the main lobby. Then they head for home where Jessie, James, Meowth, and Melissa are waiting for them.  
Cassidy sighs and looks out the window, daydreaming and partially just wondering what Miya and Seth are doing.  
  
Chapter Two: Two Lovers Are They  
Miya and Seth are laying on his bed. She looks over at him relaxed and staring longingly back at her. A smile comes over her face. She reaches out, moves her hand along his bare arms and across his chest. Seth reaches over to her and brushes her precious, purple locks away from her face. He runs his hand along her face. "You're so beautiful," Seth whispers.  
"I'm sweaty and tired; you're the one who looks attractive, Seth." Sure she would have liked to believe him, but the last time someone told her how beautiful she was the relationship didn't last.  
"You worry that I'll leave you; don't you, Miya?" Miya jerked back a little. Had he just read her mind? How could he know all her thoughts? "I can assure you, I would never leave you. I love you too much." She pressed herself against his strong body and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Oh, Seth, I just hope you'd never leave me." He wrapped his arm around her lower body, stroking the underside of her thigh. "Oooh, Seth, you know how I like it when you do that!" They leaned into each other.  
Miya felt his warm, moist lips press against hers. She closed her eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair. Even more excitement rushed through her body as she felt his hands feeling her all over. It did not bother either one what they did because they knew no one was around. In times like this Miya felt young again; she felt as if she was only 21, experiencing love for the first time.  
As she continued to run her fingers through his hair and kiss Seth, Miya began to lust like she hadn't felt before and she licked him as if he wee a strawberry dipped in chocolate. Yes, a juicy strawberry!  
Her hands suddenly became sweaty and her heart pounded harder and harder. Each pound seemed to say, "More, Seth, more!" or even just a simple, "Yes!" She was even breathing heavier each time, too.  
Do I dare look at him as I make love to him? Miya thought at one point. Of course she dared, and look she did. She relaxed just enough for him to know she was comfortable around him.  
Miya was afraid if she relaxed too much she might not feel as emotional around him. She might not be aroused as easily. She didn't want to risk that. "You flinched, Miya; are you okay?" Seth said.  
"I'm fine! Just reached my culmination that's all," Miya replied.  
"Me, too! Let's stop."  
"Okay!" then Miya and Seth just lay there staring at each other for a while. Suddenly Miya burst out laughing.  
"What is it, Miya?" Seth asked. "What's so funny?"  
"I just thought of something. Wouldn't it be so funny if Jessica were to run in right now and say she was in labor? Then we'd have to rush around like mad to get dressed and hurry her to the hospital." Then Miya stops laughing. She becomes serious rather quickly, too. "Wait a minute, Seth. What is the nearest hospital? Where is it?"  
"Oh, St. Luke's?! It's only half a mile or less east of here; maybe a mile from your house."  
"Oh dear!"  
"Miya, she'll be fine."  
"I hope so."  
"Miya, a mile really isn't all that far!"  
"Will you be there, Seth? For the births I mean."  
"Do you want me there?" Miya nods. "Then of course I will." Miya breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
Chapter Three: A Nursery Fit for a King (or Queen)  
Jessie, James, Butch, Cassidy, Meowth, and Melissa are in the nursery wearing grubby clothes or a smock. Jessie has a can of paint in her hand as does Cassidy. The two of them are standing in the middle yelling at each other. "I say the nursery should be green!" Jessie hollers shoving the can of green paint at Cassidy.  
"And I say it should be turquoise!" fires Cassidy pushing the can of turquoise paint at Jessie.  
"Green!"  
"Turquoise!" Meowth and Melissa look at a paint of lavender paint; then they look at a pale yellow, pink, light blue, light green, red, orange, yellow, blue, purple, and white.  
"Uh, didn't we agree on yellow?" Butch asks James as Jessie and Cassidy continue to shove paint at one another.  
"I thought so," James replies.  
"Then why do we have all these other colors?" James shrugs.  
"Maybe you should tell them," Melissa suggests pointing to Jessie and Cassidy, who by now have turquoise and green paint splattered on each other.  
"I'sa was thinkin' do ya dink we'z should gist paint da room wit out'em?" Meowth asks.  
"Why didn't we do this sooner?" James asks.  
"I dunno, but it had something to do with them again," Butch says pointing to Jessie and Cassidy. Then the rest of them (James, Butch, Meowth, and Melissa) slowly start removing all the extra paint from the room.  
Finally only six cans of paint remain; this excludes the two cans Jessie and Cassidy are still throwing at each other. Meowth smiles and picks up a paint brush. "I'sa ready ta paint!" Melissa picks one up and smiles, too.  
"Me, too!"  
The group starts paint the nursery in the pale, yellow paint. Finally, Cassidy and Jessie stop tossing paint at one another and collapse onto the floor.  
  
Chapter Four: Table for Two  
It is now late evening and Miya and Seth have finished their dinner and dessert. They are sitting at a table in a fancy restaurant lit mostly by candles. Miya sighs staring into Seth's brown eyes. Her hands fall to the table.  
She feels something on top of her hands. "Oh, Miya," Seth says softly, "your eyes are the prettiest shade of blue I've ever seen." Miya lowers her eyes and looks at her hands with Seth's on top of hers. She blushes. Soft, romantic music begins playing. "Would you like to dance?" Miya smiles. Seth leads her to the dance floor.  
As they begin dancing, someone comes into the restaurant and whispers something to the host. The host nods and then walks over to Miya and Seth. "Excuse," the host says tapping Seth on the shoulder. Miya and Seth stop dancing and look at him.  
"Yes?" Seth replies.  
"Miya, I was given a message that your daughter is in labor," the host says. Miya's eyes widen.  
  
Chapter Five: Unprepared for Trouble  
"I don't care! I need a cab and I need it now!" James shouts into the phone. Jessie groans and writhes on their bed. "My wife is in labor!" A pillow goes flying and hits James in the arm. "How do I know?! Look, if you won't get me a cab, then I'll just call 9-1-1!"  
Jessie then abruptly stops moving. James looks over at her. He drops the phone and rushes over to her. "Jessie? Jessie?" No reply. James looks at her face. He doesn't see her beautiful, blue eyes. Her chest isn't moving either. James screams, "Nooo!"  
Cassidy runs in the room. "What is it? What's wrong?" Cassidy cries.  
"It's Jessie!" James wails!  
"My God! She's stopped breathing!" exclaims Cassidy. "Butch!" Butch rushes in the room.  
"What?"  
"Jess has stopped breathing!" Cassidy shouts shaking him. "We've got to do something!"  
"And she was going into labor, too!" James sobs.  
"I'll call the doctor; you two just get her comfortable!" Butch commands. Cassidy pushes James to the bathroom.  
She dampens a washcloth. "What are you doing?" James asks nervously.  
Cassidy hands him the dampened washcloth. "Take this and put it on her forehead. Cool her down with it, too," Cassidy orders. James takes the washcloth and nods nervously. "I sorta meant.now!" James runs out of the bathroom.  
Cassidy leans against the sink. She looks in the mirror and sees Dr. Wagner rush into the room with Butch. James is still by Jessie's side stroking her arm. "Will she be alright?" James sobs. Cassidy closes her eyes. When she reopens them she sees Dr. Wagner preparing to perform a cesarean incision.  
"AAAHHH!" A sharp pain pierces Cassidy's abdomen. She collapses to the floor. Butch leaves James' side and races to the bathroom. "The baby," Cassidy gasps. "The.baby.she's ready!" Butch's eyes widen.  
"Now?!" Cassidy about chokes Butch.  
"No, next week!" she shouts. "Yes,.now!" She begins breathing heavily.  
"Oh no!" Butch tries to stay calm. "Okay, just stay calm," he says and rushes out of the room  
"Mommy!" Cassidy cries.  
A short while later, Butch returns with Dr. Franklin, Mondo, and Clara. "We need to get you into your own bedroom, Cassidy," Dr. Franklin says helping Cassidy to her feet. Cassidy squeezes Dr. Franklin's hand as Butch tries to assist Dr. Franklin in getting Cassidy to her feet.  
Meanwhile downstairs, Meowth is having problems of his own. Melissa is banging his head against a cabinet and screaming. "They wanna come now, Meowth! Now!"  
"Meoow! Meooow!" Melissa is in pain as her nine babies all want to be born now. "Okay.oow! Lemme call da.oow! Vet!" Melissa lets go of Meowth. "Look a all da purdy stars!" Meowth says.  
"AAAHHH!" Melissa shrieks. Meowth shakes his head. Just then Miya and Seth enter the front room.  
"Hello!" Miya calls. "Where is everybody?" Meowth runs in the front room  
"Boy, am I'sa glad ta see ya, Miya!' he says.  
"Where is everyone?" Seth asks.  
"Well, Jess an' Cass'dy are upstairs wit Butch, Jimmy, Mondo, an' Clara; an' ."  
"AAAHHH!" Melissa screams.  
"Melissa's in da kitchen about ta give birth," Meowth finishes.  
"I'll take care of Melissa," Seth says. Meowth nods and leads him into the kitchen.  
Unprepared for trouble. Miya thinks.  
"AAAHHH!" Cassidy screams. Miya runs upstairs and sees Jessie's doctor rushing around as well as Cassidy's doctor.  
And make it double. Miya thinks shaking her head.  
  
Chapter Six: Hospital Rush  
"Well, Jessie has regained consciousness, Mrs. ." Dr. Wagner hesitates.  
"Call me Miya," Miya interrupts.  
"Alright, Miya. She is doing better, but we'd better get her to the hospital to deliver the twins. I was going to do it here, but I think they'd be safer at the hospital." Miya looks doubtful. "She'd also be better off in a hospital," Dr. Wagner assures Miya.  
"Does she know that?" Miya asks.  
"Know what?"  
"That she'd be better off in a hospital."  
"Listen, Miya, someone needs to sign this consent form, either you or James." Miya looks at Dr. Wagner and then looks back to Jessie on the bed.  
Jessie groans and tosses her head from side to side. James strokes her hand and looks up at Miya with sad, puppy dog eyes. Miya looks back at the consent form in Dr. Wagner's hand. "Gimme a pen!" Miya demands.  
Dr. Wagner hands Miya a pen and the consent form. Miya scans the document and scribbles her name on it. After Miya hands the form back to Dr Wagner, Dr. Wagner turns to James. "You're going to need to help me, James." James' eyes widen. "Come here." James looks back at Jessie tearfully.  
"She'll be alright, James," Miya says. James swallows hard, kisses Jessie's hand and makes his way over to Miya and Dr. Wagner.  
"Someone needs to call an ambulance, and someone else needs to stay by Jessie. I need to pack my stuff," Dr. Wagner says. "Then we can get going."  
"I'll call the ambulance; James, you stay with Jessica," Miya says. James nods. Just then a scream is heard from the next room over.  
"Sounds like Cassidy is in labor," comments Dr. Wagner. James and Miya nod. Then Miya rushes to Jessie and James' phone and dials 9-1-1.  
  
Chapter Seven: Waiting Room  
Everyone finally makes it to the hospital. Everyone includes Mondo, Clara, James, and Miya. All are waiting as Dr. Wagner begins Jessie's cesarean incision. James is pacing the floor. Clara puts her hands in Mondo's lap. Mondo puts his hand on top of hers. "You all look like this is some kind of life or death surgery," Miya comments.  
"Well, to us it is, Mom," James says still pacing. Miya sighs and picks up a magazine.  
  
**** (Time Passes)  
  
A few hours later Mondo and Clara are asleep resting their heads on one another; Miya is watching the television in the waiting room; James is talking to the receptionist. Butch enters the waiting room. "Hey, James!" James turns around and sees Butch in the doorway. He smiles and runs to the door.  
"Oh, Botch! It's so good to see you!"  
"Morgan Family!" a voice from behind them calls. James motions to the doctor. It is Dr. Wagner. Butch follows James back to the group. Then Dr. Wagner sits down beside them all. Miya nudges Clara and Mondo. They wake up and drowsily look at Dr. Wagner. "Congratulations, James!" Dr Wagner says, "You're a daddy to two healthy babies!" Clara and Mondo smile.  
"Well, well what'd ya say?" Butch says to James playfully punching him in the arm. James smiles.  
"How's Jessica?" Miya asks.  
"She's fine. She's up in her room, recovering nicely," Dr. Wagner assures everyone.  
"That's good!" James says.  
"You may all go see her; however, I caution you she may be a bit tired still. The anesthesia hasn't completely worn off, yet. Besides it is late!" Dr. Wagner says. They all exchange smiles.  
"Thank you, Doctor," James says and they exchange handshakes. Dr. Wagner smiles and then leaves. Everyone exchanges hugs, handshakes, and smiles.  
'By the way, everyone, Cass is doing well, too!" Butch says. "Doctor Franklin had her brought up here, too."  
"How's Meowth and Melissa?" asks Mondo.  
"Oh, they're fine," Butch says.  
"What about Seth?" Miya asks.  
"Oh, he fell asleep on the couch, but he's fine," Butch says; they all laugh and head to the elevators to go up to the third floor to visit Jessie and Cassidy.  
  
Chapter Eight: Bundles of Joy  
Jessie stares out the window and sighs. "You know what I don't understand?" Cassidy looks up from her little, baby girl.  
"What's that?"  
"I don't understand why Giovanni never went back to Mom." She looks back at Cassidy. "I mean, I may not have liked them together, but I just wonder what went wrong." Cassidy looks back at her little girl.  
"Well, Jess, you know they probably just fell outta love."  
"Is that possible?"  
"I guess, but at least Hanaeko and Giovanni are together now. It's not like he fell for someone he never knew."  
"Oh, I suppose. But why did he hide our pasts on us? What was so wrong?"  
"Jess, this is supposed to be one of the happiest days of your life and you're making it miserable. Now cut that out!" Jessie sighs.  
"I'm sorry; I'm just curious that's all."  
"Now pick up Jack or Jill and start thinking happy thoughts, Jess." Jessie smiles and picks up Jill.  
"I suppose you're right."  
"Of course I'm right. I'm older, Jess." Jessie smiles.  
"Okay, Cass." Jill wraps her tiny hand around Jessie's finger. "Oh, they're so cute! Can you believe we were ever this small, Cass?"  
"Not really."  
"Me neither."  
"Knock! Knock!" Miya calls. Jessie and Cassidy look up as Miya, Butch, Mondo, James, and Clara enter.  
Butch and James have their hands behind their back. James walks over to Jessie and Butch to Cassidy. "I sorta got you a little something, Jess." Jessie looks at James. He brings his arms around front to show a bouquet of roses.  
"Oh, James, they're beautiful!" Jessie exclaims as tears of joy stream down her face. James kisses Jessie on the forehead and places the roses on the window sill.  
"I have something for you too, Cass," Butch says to Cassidy.  
"Really?" Butch brings his arms around front to reveal a bouquet of orange tiger lilies. "Oh, Butch, they're pretty!" Butch smiles.  
"Just like you." He kisses her and places the flowers on the bed table.  
James picks up Jack and tickles him. Jack laughs. Mondo looks around the room. Clara smiles as tears trickle down her face. "What are their names?" Miya asks.  
"Well," Jessie and Cassidy start at once. They both look at one another and burst out laughing. "Go ahead!" they say in unison. They laugh again.  
"Miyamoto, are you sure you want to know?" Clara asks as Mondo, Miya and she wait for Jessie and Cassidy to stop laughing. Miya smiles.  
"I am just happy to see a smile on their faces. They never seemed to have much to smile about until now," Miya replies.  
Clara nods, but something doesn't feel right to her. I have a feeling, Clara thinks, this happiness isn't going to last.  
Mondo leans against Clara and laces his fingers through hers. She looks down at their hands. When she looks up, their eyes meet. Are you thinking what I am? Mondo thinks. They smile at one another.  
"Mom, do you want to know their names?" Jessie finally asks.  
"Oh, yes please. I'm sure everyone else does, too." Miya looks at Mondo and Clara. They nod too.  
"Well, I called my daughter Jill Giovanni and my son Jack Jade," Jessie says. James stares at Jessie. He didn't even know the middle names she came up with.  
"Why Giovanna and Jade?" James asks Jessie.  
"I just thought," Jessie replies as Jill begins sucking on Jessie's finger. "I would name Jill after Giovanni.he is my dad after all. Then I named Jack after my favorite color, but instead of calling him Jack Green I called him Jack Jade."  
"Jade is a form of green.oh, I get it!" Clara says. Cassidy giggles.  
"Very creative, Jess," Cassidy says.  
"Yeah," James says. Jessie beams with pride.  
"Thank you."  
"Well, I did something similar," Cassidy says. "I called my daughter Hannah Sunny."  
"Did you name her after your mom?" inquires Jessie, remembering that Cassidy's mom's name is Hanaeko.  
"Yes, I did!" Cassidy says smiling.  
"And after yourself," Miya says. Cassidy blushes.  
"Well, yeah."  
"Oh, because your middle name is Sunshine," Butch says. "I don't know how I could forget; you are the sunshine of my life." Cassidy smiles and leans against his chest. Everyone smiles. Clara, however, has to force herself to smile; something just doesn't seem right to her, but she doesn't want to ruin the moment.  
  
Chapter Nine: Back to the Way We Were  
Within a couple of weeks Jessie, Cassidy, and their little bundles of joy are home. Everything is back to normal.well, close to normal. Meowth is now a daddy to nine little meowths. Miya is back at Seth's apartment; Butch and James are back to work. Mondo and Clara are back at Clara's uncle's house.  
"Well, it looks like it's just you and me," Jessie says collapsing into a chair. Cassidy smiles.  
"Yup! The twins and Hannah are asleep and Meowth and Melissa are out back."  
"And Butch and James are at work," Jessie continues, "at last a perfect day."  
"Right back to the way we were!"  
"Yup!" They both smile and close their eyes.  
  
The End (for now)! ^_^ 


End file.
